Venus
Basic Information Venus is the second planet from the Sun, orbiting it every 224.7 Earth days, and is the homeworld of the Drevii. It has no natural satellite. It is named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty. After the Moon, it is the brightest natural object in the night sky, reaching an apparent magnitude of −4.6, bright enough to cast shadows.Because Venus is an inferior planet from Earth, it never appears to venture far from the Sun: its elongation reaches a maximum of 47.8°. Life on Venus Venus is a terrestrial planet and is sometimes called Earth's "sister planet" because of their similar size, gravity, and bulk composition (Venus is both the closest planet to Earth and the planet closest in size to Earth). However, it has also been shown to be radically different from Earth in other respects. It has the densest atmosphere of the four terrestrial planets, consisting of more than 96%carbon dioxide. The atmospheric pressure at the planet's surface is 92 times that of Earth's. With a mean surface temperature of 735 K (462 °C; 863 °F), Venus is by far the hottest planet in the Solar System. It has no carbon cycle to lock carbon back into rocks and surface features, nor does it seem to have any organic life to absorb carbon in biomass. Venus is shrouded by an opaque layer of highly reflective clouds of sulfuric acid, preventing its surface from being seen from space in visible light. Venus may have possessed oceans in the past, but these would have vaporized as the temperature rose due to a runaway greenhouse effect.The water has most probably photo dissociated, and, because of the lack of a planetary magnetic field, the free hydrogen has been swept into interplanetary space by the solar wind. Venus's surface is a dry desertscape interspersed with slab-like rocks and periodically refreshed by volcanism. Because of all this, the Drevii must live inside atmospheric bubbles generated from titanic Magika stones floating around in it's skies with their cities and palaces built atop the floating stones in the skies all encased in in Magika domes. Leaving a dome city would require special space suits and is quite deadly. Most Venusians never visit the surface. If they did, the intense pressure could cause them to implode, and the surface temperature would cause them to almost instantly burst into flames. But on the sky top cities and palaces, its almost constantly 75 degrees, and considered by many to be a "paradise planet." Even leaving the city's protective Magika domes only require a breathing apparatus, if you stay at the above the cloud level. Not many creatures can brave the harsh landscapes and intense pressure and temperatures of Venus with out the help of the Magika atmospheres. For example; Venusian dragons, native of the planet, have hides thick enough to withstand the pressure, and are cold blooded that allows them to withstand the heat. These dragons are much smaller than the legendary and supremely rare Earth dragons, and are friendly companions and sometimes pets to the Drevii. They were brought to Earth after the System War and the peace treaty was signed. Some refer to them as "Wyverns" You can read more about the creatures of RoE here. Day to day life of Venus is considered, by many outsiders and visitors, to be very "strenuous" because the Drevii are a very overly organized, polite, traditional society. Almost everything has lists of laws and rules to govern over the process, while other activities have so much red tape and Bureaucracy involved that most outsiders consider it "not worth the trouble". The Drevii have forms one must fill out for almost every facet of life, and strict traditions involving the imperial government and/or magika, one absolutely must follow, or they would be considered impolite, or even heretical. Some traditions are enforced by law and can be a punishable offense. Despite this, the Drevii themselves, enjoy it, they do not see this as any form of oppression. Others perceive them as snobby and eccentric beings that spend too much time dealing with political and bureaucratic dealings and injecting it into their lives, rather than just enjoying life. Government & Military - Venusian Imperium The Drevii have no nations on Venus, but one unified body of imperial government, with a single leader, known as the "Imperator", at the top, who's word is law. Established since the beginning of Venusian (Venus) civilization, the Venusian Imperium is the long standing body of government of the Drevii Race and their entire planet; Venus. As the name implies, It is indeed; an imperial government with strict laws and traditions that must be followed by all inhabitants of Venus. The Imperium has a single ruler, known as " The Imperator " , that has complete control and say over all Imperial operations, decisions, and war time operations. To not follow the Imperator's command is treason and considered heretical. The Imperator has a senate council of his most trusted aids and politicians that support and advise him, but he has the last say on all matters. The Imperator rules for an entire life term, and a new Imperator is not elected, but rathe;r born into the role by the next in their bloodline able to take up the throne. The family bloodline extends back to the dawn of a civilized society on Venus, this family was, and always has been the only family that has ruled since the beginning. The family and first Imperator are always immensely powerful Phage, all members of the Imperial family are all gifted Phages and is considered a tradition. The Imperator is considered to be near "god-like". The Imperator's reception is quite high for a dictator-like ruler. The Venusian people love and worship him. He is known as a very fair man. However He has enacted certain laws over studying and using Dark Magika and the Void, banning it and claiming that it is heretical. He has placed and knighted a section of his Government; dubbed 'The Order', tasked with maintaining this rule, strictly punishing or killing anyone caught breaking this law. Becoming part of this Order is to be amongst the Imperator's most trusted knights and one of the most distinguished honors in the entire IVAF. Venus has a stable and massive military; the Imperial Venusian Armed Forces (or IVAF) It is filled with 90% Drevii soldiers, and they primarily use MagiTEK and Magik weaponry. The last time they were deployed was during the Solar War. They are only utilized in times of war and can only be deployed if the Imperator wills it. The Imperator has generals and officers that take charge during wartime, but remains as the commander and chief of the Imperial army chain of command. Imperial soldiers are some of the most fearsome troops throughout the galaxy, the MagiTEK weapons and vehicles the IVAF utilizes are some of the most devastating weapons during the war. The Drevii also used powerful magicians known as "War Phages", that were able to vaporize enemy soldiers with intense beams of concentrated magika energy, this gave many soldiers PTSD after the war. There are different divisions of the Imperial government, each with their own purpose and function: * Imperial Senate - A council of politicians that represent all of the Venusian sky cities, mostly mayors, that work directly with the Imperator to create laws and decrees on any political situation, they also serve to advise the Imperator. * IVAF - Consisting of two main branches, the IVA; Imperal Venusian army, which handles all ground based operations, and the IVN; the Imperial Venusian Navy, that handles all interplantary/space affairs and imperial space vessels. * The Imperial Order of Venus - A elite regiment of the IVAF and The personal guard of the Imperator, and his right hand when it comes to dispatching those that are considered to be heretics in the Imperator's eyes. * Imperial Curators - Imperial ambassadors, works mostly with the System Alliance and handlers of visitor and alien affairs. * Imperial Protectorate - A venus-wide police force that enforces basic Imperial law, with no limits of jurisdiction across the planet. Each floating magika city has their own branch. * Imperial Intelligence Agency - An intelligence agency that handles external and internal affairs working to bring knowledge to the Imperator himself. Feared throughout the heretical communities on Venus for if they are caught, the Order is summoned to dispatch heretics. * Imperial Commissary - department devoted to the general administration, supply and command of the IVAF and all Imperial citizens. History The Drevii were placed on the planet Venus by the Shivan race, since the planet was inhabitable, the Shivan had to intervene and teach the ancient primitive Drevii how to use Magika, and harness it's power before placing the first Magika stones the drevii built their cities on. The Drevii were taught how to maintain and live on these stones by their creators (Shivan), and were perceived as gods. Over time, the Drevii became advanced and disregarded these "gods" as ancient superstition from their ancestors, and believed that they were the one true creators and pioneers of Magika. To think anything otherwise is heresy, as decreed by the Imperator. Influence After the Resource war and signing a treaty of peace, the Drevii came to Earth to assist Earthlings with their broken, depleted planet. They brought a titanic magika stone, called the Magika Seed, AKA "the seed stone", and placed it inside the Earth's core, believing this could repair and help the Earth's dying condition. Unfortunately, the results have yet to be seen, but it has created a new resource on the planet; Magkia. Venus also houses several Drevii owned Mega Corps, throughout the planet, mostly producing MagiTEK and Magik related products, being the planet's main export and how many other planets are able to acquire MagiTEK, however these companies do not have the influence that mega corporations have on Earth that allows them to bend the law. On Venus, even the most powerful mega corps or other organizations cannot supersede the Imperator. To do so is heretical. The Imperator also has a say in all galactic trade and the every corporation's affairs, as if he was the true C.E.O. of these organizations. Since the Imperator has declared the use and study of Dark Magika and the Void to be heretical, there has been a few minor organizations that did not support this decree, they have foreseen the horrors and destruction the Dark Magika can bring, and feel that if they do not study it's weaknesses and applications, they would not be able to defend against it, should these horrors ever emerge again. They study these subjects in secret, against the Imperator's law, but due to persecution, they chose to leave Venus and move to Earth so they may study in peace, this group eventually became the Tribunal, a magika research institute, and school dedicated to studying the Dark Magika and the Void, and protection of those relevant relics, however the Order has been present on Earth as of late and hunting them down. Civilization Venus' cities and palaces are made from titanic magika stones that float above the surface, with the populace resting atop, large atmospheric domes house each stone and city, as Venus is not Terra-formed and lacks it's own breathable atmosphere. The Imperator's palace stone is the largest city on Venus. Venus has major titanic cities, floating on their magika stones, that could cover entire countries with their mass. Seas of buildings, businesses span across these floating stones in the sky, and millions of people, and flying vehicles can be seen busily flying along. Resources Since many Venusians do not leave dome cities, it was difficult to get to many of Venus's resources until enviro-suits and terraforming technology equipment was created to safely move to the surface. In older times, Venusians utilized magika to travel to the surface and protect themselves, or to travel from one dome city to another, but now, that these technologies are readily available, so are the resources. While the surface is intensely hot, there are materials that happily tolerate such conditions and retain strength, so tele-operated or magiTEK-operated machines would work just fine, especially using high temperature electronics developed by the Humans. Venus is similar in bulk density to Earth so it's mineral resources will be akin, but differently distributed. Water has played a major role in concentrating ores on Earth, powered by plate tectonic processes. Venus doesn’t seem to have enough water in its mantle and upper crust for the same processes to occur. Venus is mainly rich in Magika and Mithril deposits as well as natural gasses and energies that come from it's unique atmosphere and are harvested to power anything that is not already powered by MagiTEK, they sell these unneeded resources to other races that should need them. While Earthlings rely on fossil fuels and fusion energy, the Drevii mostly rely on Cybertech and Magitek, and are a much cleaner society and less polluted planet. DataLog (In Character) Homeworld of the Drevii. Venus! Home World of those damn arrogant sons of- *static noises, a long beep noise a display saying 'Reformatting' and then* Home of those Wonderful Drevii! You humans might call them 'Space Elves' which isn't completely inaccurate, but they prefer you show them respect and call them Drevii! This planet is nothing but a molten and freezing planet that's usually uninhabitable but somehow Drevii have found a way, using that universal phenomenon 'Magika', more specifically through; floating palaces using Magika based Technology! Brought to you by MagikaTek Labs! If it's not inexplainable, it's not from MagikaTek Labs! When approaching a Drevii one should always show them some form of respect! Their high regard for themselves is something to be. . . er. . . admired. . . so be sure not to be as vulgar as we're comfortable with. It is unknown 'how' the Drevii came to be, Humans have quite a lot of theories, but currently only two races in this Solar System may have 'any' idea of what that is! All we know for sure is they are here to stay, and bring their form of order to this universe! By Venus Law A person wishing to move into one of the flying magika palaces that is 'not' a Venus Born Drevii or a Drevii Period must fill out approximately 8365 Documents stating that your giving up your citizenship of all other planets and moons in our system, submitting to accepting the governmental standing of the Drevii, and that if your not a Drevii are lower than the dirtiest of worms and must bathe at least twice a day to ensure that you are less than filth! 'Final notes of Venus and it's inhabitants is that this is supposedly this system's origin of Magika! And so during the Resource War was targeted by the Humans, attempting to capture it for their own purposes. After the war, the Drevii agreed to a pact to bring Magika to Earth peacefully, in an attempt to repair the Earth and it's many problems, such as over pollution, depletion, and the massive damage that occurred during the Resource War. Reference Pictures VenusSkyCastle1.jpg VenusSkyCastle.jpg MagikaVenusColony.jpg Venusplace.jpg VenusColony.jpg Scificastle.jpg VenusCastle2.jpg VenusCastle1.jpg Category:Locations Category:Planets